Love & Adventure in the Lylat System
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Sequal to "Hope in the Lylat System"! When a new evil rises, will Star Wolf and Star Fox team up once again? WolfxOc; FoxXKrystal; SlippyxOc; PeppyxOc; PantherxOc; LeonxOc REVIEW PLEASE! I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX!
1. Prologue: Birth

**Welcome all to the sequal of "Hope in the Lylat System"! This takes place 38 weeks after the fic ended, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Star Fox", but Kamala and my other Ocs!**

**Prologue**

"How's Kamala this morning, Wolf?" Panther asked as he and Wolf were on the bridge of the Great Wolf.

Wolf sighed, concerned about his wife's health. "She's getting a bit ill and she is already 39 weeks pregnant. Panther, what if I don't be a good father? What if I fail to support the family? I never thought about it until now."

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Panther spoke, "You'll make a fine father, Wolf. I can feel it. Just be there for her like you always have been. Believe me; I had a friend who was like that when he and his wife were getting a child."

Wolf looked up at the black cat. "Was that before Leon and I met you?"  
Panther nodded. "Yeah, that's right. He was 25 and she was 24. They seem to be a bit young to be having a child, don't you think?"

"What about me and Kamala?"

Panther blinked. "Sorry, I didn't think about that for a moment. Is she still able to fight?"

Wolf shook his head. "I don't want her on it and running around with a blaster with a baby inside her. That is what I am worried about."

"We'll just have to keep extra care of her then. We could get advice from Fox and Krystal. Krystal is only 38 weeks pregnant, so she may give us some helpful tips to help make things better," Panther suggested.

The grey wolf sighed. "This is going to be tougher than I thought…" He looked around the room. "Where is Leon? Haven't seen him in quite a while."

Panther answered, "He went to patrol around the premises to make sure no one was going to mess with us, especially this great ship."

"Wolf…" Kamala muttered as she slowly walked into the room, looking like she was having a hangover after being drunk.

Wolf immediately dashed over to his lover and asked, "Are you feeling ok to walk? You haven't been feeling good since you have been pregnant."

With a smile, the white fox replied, "I'm fine, honey. Just a little dizzy, is all."

Panther said, "You are quite a strong one, Kamala. You are expecting, so you may need to sleep."

"No, I have to tell you something very important…" Kamala moaned out before she gasped sharply, which got her husband to flinch.

"What is it?" Wolf asked, getting more concerned by the minute.

Kamala spoke, "My water broke…"

"WHAT?!" Panther and Wolf shouted.

Panther shouted, "I'LL GET ROZ!!"

"CAN SHE BE ABLE TO BRING-?!"  
Leon walked in, asking, "What's wrong, guys?"

Wolf replied, "Kamala's ready to give birth."

The lizard cried out, "Seriously?!" He smiled at the female. "Wow…"

"HELP US!!" Wolf screamed.

Kamala screamed, "WOLF, IT'S COMING!! OH GOD, IT'S COMING!!"

In a flash, the men got her into the infirmary and ROZ was there to help get the birthing process going. ROZ got Kamala's pants off and got her to put on a birth shirt on. Wolf was holding her paw in his as Panther had volunteered to help get the baby out. Leon had the blankets and everything else needed ready. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait to see what the baby was going to be like.

Wolf gently whispered, "It's going to be ok, love. Just take fast breaths."

"Here we go…" Panther soothingly spoke. "Push, Kamala, push…"

Kamala began to push and her body started to feel like it was on fire, but she felt the baby inside of her move. She even felt like dying as she was screaming with agony and effort, feeling her grip on Wolf's paw tightening. Leon held her other hand while he got ROZ to hold the supplies that were needed. Kamala continued to take fast breaths and then she pushed more. There were more breathing and pushing and the more she did that, the more pain she felt, but soon it got less and less later on as she felt the baby's head getting closer to where it was going to emerge into the real world.

Panther said, "I can see its head. A few more, Kamala, come on!"

"I can't take any more!!" Kamala wailed out. "It hurts so much!!"

Wolf urged, "Come on. It's almost out. Come on now!"

Then with one huge push, Kamala shrieked as she felt Panther gently pulling the baby out of her body. Her heart fluttered as she heard cries ring out into the room. There were gasps and Leon just fainted, seeing the baby in Panther's arms as he wrapped it into the blanket that ROZ gave him. Wolf and Kamala were looking at him, wanting to know what it was. Panther looked at them with a smile.

Passing the baby to Kamala, he spoke softly, "It's a girl."

ROZ spoke, "Congratulations, Captain O'Donnell and Miss Kamala."

Both Kamala and Wolf were in tears as the female held the little life form in her arms. She had the same eyes as Wolf did, but had the color of her mother's hair. The baby soon stopped crying as Kamala hugged her gently, crying softly.

Facing her husband, she spoke, "I'm so happy, Wolf…" She smiled. "What do you think we should name her?"

Wolf then looked at his newly-born daughter and then something came into mind. "Amara. We will name her Amara."

* * *

**Hope you liked the story. Be sure to review as well!**

* * *


	2. Sorry

**I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story for a while. I lost interest and suffering writer's block. It will be for who knows how long, but if you can give me some ideas, I am sure to get back with the story. I am also going through a lot throughout my life and it is too personal for me to explain besides the fact that I have school and all. Please bear with me through this.**

**Thanks :)**

**Review as well, please.**


End file.
